


sensitive

by Destroy_Roy



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Ears, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sensitive Ears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destroy_Roy/pseuds/Destroy_Roy
Summary: taejoon discovered something strange about octavio after giving him a bath.his ears were extremely sensitive.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Octane | Octavio Silva
Kudos: 34





	sensitive

washing octavio's hair soothed taejoon. he rubbed his fingers through the other's short locks, mixed black and green from box dye, scrubbing soap in. he did it because octavio begged him for it, whined. annoying and wanted to be pampered and cared for without ever planning on returning the favor. he obliged him because he was cute.  
taejoon ran the water over the other's head, washing away the suds and shampoo. when they're all finished up he carried the other to his bed.

  
taejoon took a towel and started drying octavio's hair, sopping wet. octavio was on his phone, sometimes pushing the towel out of the way if it covered his eyes.  
taejoon rubbed behind octavio's ears. making sure to soak up all the wetness there. octavio elbow hit his thigh as he kept rubbing his ears through the towel.

  
"stop." octavio said.

  
"hmm?" taejoon asked.

  
"that feels weird."

  
"this?"

  
he kept rubbing. he let go of one end of the towel to pinch octavio's cute redenned earlobe between his fingers and tug, watching him squirm. maybe he was ticklish.

  
octavio kept squirming, and taejoon kept laughing. still in good spirits.

  
"t-tae..."

  
taejoon pressed a kiss to octavio's thin earlobe, laughing against it when octavio let out a surprised gasp. it was funny to discover his boyfriend was so ticklish in a weird spot.  
he was suddenly shoved away. falling to the ground he stared at the other with wide eyes wondering what had happened. climbing back onto the bed, he saw octavio covering his face, red ears bright.

  
"what's the...oh."

  
he caught sight of the other's stained white underwear. he had cum, front of his underwear so wet that it was border line see through and you could still see semen slowly pumping out from the head of his cock.  
"i had no idea." taejoon said quickly, trying to make reparations to his clearly embarassed boyfriend. he grabbed the towel again and pulled his boyfriend's underwear down, cleaning up the mess.

  
"...your ears are really sensitive?"

  
"shut up." groaned octavio. "i didn't know either."

  
taejoon carefully wiped up the semen on octavio's body, trying to be gentle, but octavio started getting hard again. and taejoon was a little hard in his pants too.  
he eventually pressed his hand to octavio to make him lie down flat, and tossed the towel aside.

  
"let me take care of you." taejoon said. octavio uncovered his face finally and agreed  
rubbing the others cock with aid from some of the semen he hadn't managed to get, taejoon watched his boyfriend's face get redder and redder.  
his ears really did get such a bright scarlet color. it made the peircing holes seem white.   
taejoon, curious, pressed a kiss to octavio's left ear and was rewarded with a gasp.

  
"h-hey..."

  
twisting octavio's cock in his hand earned him a other little noise. it drowned out the rest of octavio's words and he wasn't able to protest when taejoon took an earlobe into his mouth.

  
octavio's body was trembling. he was flushed red all the way down to his chest at this sudden discovery of his sensitive ears and how good it made him feel but it was embarassing. it was so good that his legs were spreading and his hips were thrusting up involuntarily. his shoulders and head were jerking too.

  
mewling quietly he made a weak effort to push taejoon off of him but he froze the moment a tongue stuck itself inside of his ear, making his mind go totally blank.  
taejoon was surprised to hear such a loud moan come from octavio at that action. the other's expression had changed drastically, drool pooling out of the corner of his mouth from the assault on his cute ears.

  
he switched his hands around. his right hand which was previously jerking octavio off moved up while his left hand wrapped itself around his shaft despite the awkward ankle.  
taejoon, still kissing the other's ear sloppily, raised his hand to stick a precum-covered finger in the other ear, swirling it around before rubbing the earlobe between his forefinger and thumb.

  
his boyfriend reacted with another gasp. so high-pitched he was sure to regret it later. his eyes were squeezed shut and so were his lips to prevent noises but the drool running down his chin was evident.

  
"so cute..." taejoon said, thrusting his tongue inside of him once. another moan deep from octavio's chest. it was truly driving him crazy. it was driving taejoon crazy too. gus cock was aching.  
octavio was a mess next to him, overwhelmed. he wasn't sure where he was getting the most pleasure from- his ears or his dick. he just knew that it was too much.  
with a cry he came. painting his stomach and chest white, body still suffering from tremors with his ear getting fucked by taejoon's tongue.

  
taejoon moved himself away from him finally and unzipped his pants.

  
jerked himself off watching octavio's expression ,his eyelashes fluttering. his mouth turned up in a pout after being at the mercy of taejoon. 

  
he came onto the other's face, who opened his mouth at the last second to recieve some of his semen inside his mouth.  
octavio would need another bath after this. and maybe some fun with his ears again.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't apologize for weird kinks


End file.
